Fractured Soul in Time
by ShivaVixen
Summary: In which Time Travel goes wrong, sending only part of Ichigo back. Zangetsu wants it known that this is horrible and what, exactly, is he supposed to do against Aizen when his King is a freaking kid! That said, all Zangetsu wants is to protect his wielder, and he will do anything to keep the sun shining. [Alternate Universe, Thousand Year Blood War Arc Spoilers, Language]
1. Chapter 1

**Does not own Bleach. Rated T for Language. Spoilers up to the Thousand Year Blood War Arc, so … yeah. Enjoy!**

 **A Fraction of a Soul**

"Ichigo, No!" His Mother's cry made Ichigo hesitate, turning back from saving the girl, a flash of light, a rumbling sound, and Ichigo was being pelted by rain, the river rapidly rising, quickly over taking him.

"Aw, hell no." A stranger's voice said, grabbing him and keeping Ichigo from being swept in a current. "Hang on King, I'll send you back, but you're not going to like it ... damn, I'm gonna fuckin' murder 'em!" Ichigo saw a stranger wearing old-fashioned white garments and a black mask, but barely registered what was happening as the river surged.

Once again, he was back on the river, but his mom was there, and she wasn't moving, no matter how he shook her. He started to cry, and that was how he was found by a policeman who was checking the levels of the river.

Meanwhile, in his inner world, a very annoyed Zanpakuto was swearing as it flooded.

Zangetsu was going to kill the idiots who had the bright idea to send the king back in time.

Because they completely screwed it up.

Instead of all of King going back, it was just him. And instead of going back to when Rukia was rescued or even when Rukia jumpstarted King's powers, he'd ended up just after that stupid bastard Grand Fisher had killed King's mother because that stupid Quincy took her powers just before the fight.

Damned Hat and Clogs was gonna to die a painful death, and he was gonna tear Kurotsuchi into so many pieces the bastard would never be able to pull himself together again.

Ichigo's Inner world was flooded, all there was in it was a playground, the river, the Kurosaki home and clinic and a dojo. The inner world of a child who hadn't yet started to want to reach to the sky.

On the upside, the quincy powers Ichigo had also took a blow when what'shismustache had stolen power, they were dormant and sleeping in the Kurosaki home, and in a fit of pettiness, Zangetsu moved the bastard into the attic and locked the door.

Now he had to do something about the flood, and figure out how he was gonna train his King when the kid was way too young for this shit.

He slumped down by the river, trying to remember how long it would take for Isshin to act like a father and help Ichigo. That would be the best way, because Ichigo needed someone outside of himself right now, and Zangetsu didn't know how to comfort.

Beat the crap out of his king until the other fought back and took control, yes, comfort and coddle was a bit out of his range.

Crap, he might actually need the quincy manifestion to help, he'd known how to comfort their King. Zangetsu looked at the home where he'd locked the old man, and then with the maturity he was known for, snorted and flipped his middle finger. "I can take care of our King without you, bastard, I'll figure it out on my own!"

There was no response, and Zangetsu sighed. Might as well check out the dojo then.

* * *

It was several weeks after the death of his mother that Ichigo was confronted with how selfish he'd been, by his little sisters and his father, that he dreamed of the place where the stranger in white had saved him from drowning. The river was still rather high, and raging, but it wasn't too far above the normal levels.

"You're back. Wasn't expecting you back so soon." The double tone made him turn to see the masked figure from before. "At least you dried this place out before you came back, thanks king."

"Why are you calling me King?" This was so real, but at the same time, oddly dream like.

"Cause you're the king of this place. You're tiny now, though, maybe I should call you Prince instead?"

"My name is Ichigo." Ichigo corrected, and the figure sighed.

"Yeah, you've got a long way to go, prince." The mask turned to the river. "Wasn't your fault, you know."

"Mom couldn't see her."

"Nah, you were the one that was too focused on saving someone you didn't see the danger."

Ichigo flinched and the river started to rise. The masked man noticed, and sighed.

"Prince, you weren't strong enough, that wasn't your fault. And it's a bit late for talking about how you should've handled that situation, so let's talk about getting stronger so that it doesn't happen again."

"How?" Ichigo looked at him, and this time the man pointed to the dojo he learned Karate with Tatsuki.

"I'll train you. It won't be easy though."

"I'm not supposed to go somewhere with a stranger."

"Prince, we're literally inside your heart, I am a part of you, your zanpakuto."

"But I don't know your name." Ichigo paused. "What's a zanpakuto?"

"A zanpakuto is born when someone of a high enough spiritual pressure like yourself can interact with spirits. That's the simple version. And you're not ready to know my name, Prince, you've got to get much stronger for me to tell you that, you can come up with something and I'll accept it."

Ichigo wasn't so good with naming things, but he decided he'd keep it simple. "… can I call you Zan?"

The figure stared at him for a moment, before laughing; it wasn't a pleasant sound, as it came out more like a hysterical cackle that eventually devolved into chuckles. "Yeah, little Prince, Zan is fine." The newly dubbed 'Zan' gestured for him to follow, and this time, Ichigo followed. "You're already in your inner world, Prince, but I'll give you the basics of meditation anyway, so you can come here anytime you want. Then you'll show me what you know of Karate- you've got some impressive looking trophies, Prince, but we're gonna be working on actual fighting." Ichigo nodded, and entered the Dojo.

A quick change and he took the first position, demonstrating to Zan the different blocks, kicks and punches that he knew.

Under his mask, Zangetsu grimaced as Ichigo over extended and wobbled. It could've been a lot worse, he reminded himself. It could have also been a lot better, but Zangetsu was taking anything that helped Ichigo train as a good thing.

"Alright Prince, here's the plan for training." Zangetsu decided. "We'll practice all the stuff you learn, and then spar. Ask questions if you're not sure of somethin', alright?" And while they were at it, he'd teach the kid to reign in his reiatsu, otherwise he'd attract more hollows … or maybe he shouldn't bother? That was how he'd met Rukia …

Damn it, he should've been paying more attention when the two idiots were talking to his king about what not to do, he'd been too busy resting up for the trip.

* * *

A pattern developed after that. Nights when Ichigo wasn't worn out and could meditate, they would go over what Ichigo had learned, would spar, try and reign in the wild reiatsu that continually expanded (not an easy task, but Zangetsu remembered a few times where stealth had been vital to protect Ichigo, and so put his dislike of restricting his power in favor of helping) and Zan would answer questions that Ichigo asked. It was usually about fighting, and the different methods of fighting single opponents versus multiple ones.

That said, Zangetsu occasionally forgot that Ichigo was a smart kid; a little too smart, as one of the questions he asked made Zangetsu pause.

"Zan, I know I'm gonna be strong … but what happens if I get attacked by something stronger than me right now?"

"I'll protect you, Prince, don't ask stupid questions." It would put way too much strain on the kid's body, however, if he physically manifested; his spiritual presence, while strong, was still just too damn young for that kind of strain. Not to mention the bastard Aizen had kept tabs on his King, and so had- shit, Hat and Clogs.

And Zangetsu had been training Ichigo to control his power, because of how much trouble his uncontrolled energy had caused, and there was no way the bastard hadn't noticed Ichigo's spirit energy fluctuating during the process.

Shit-shitty-fuck _, why_ did the two manipulators have to pay attention to the king as a kid?

Well, even with that risk, Zangetsu wasn't going to not protect his King, but still, the two were dangerous, especially since Ichigo's power did have a tinge of hollow to it.

And it wasn't like there was going to be a reason to manifest while Ichigo was a kid, he'd be fine until he was a teen, and then he could defend himself with the sealed blade.

Zangetsu resolutely ignored the chill down his spine that told him he'd jinxed them.

* * *

 **Because there's only a handful of Time Travel gone wrong fics I've found, and not many of those for Bleach, and I thought this might be fun. Zanpakutos are part of their reapers' souls, so ... yeah.**


	2. Bad Taste

**Sorry this took so long, but I went back and forth on how to proceed, and I'm trying to edit some other stories due to giant grand canyon size plot holes I just realized existed ... anyway, enjoy, and I hope to update again in the next few months!**

Isshin had a bad taste in his mouth. He spat out yet another dose of mouthwash, before looking down the hall at his son's bedroom.

The Academy and most recruiters taught that one of the first signs of high reiatsu is being able to sense it, and for most, that ability to sense reiatsu started as being able to 'smell' things that no one else did, or at least, that was what the brain registered the new sense as. Rarer variations included seeing auras, hearing music (Rojuro had that, and way back when, had explained that most people were interesting melodies with Hollows being discordant notes) and the 'feeling' of temperature changes ... they were all covered by the basic academy lectures.

The one sense that rarely got remembered was taste. Ishhin could tell them how unfair that was, given that at least one of his many relatives 'tasted' like licorice and so sitting down to a meal with them (or that one that made his mouth taste like natto during desert) and would've spared him so much trouble trying to explain that he honestly liked those realtives, they just tasted weird.

But right now, Isshin had a familiar taste in his mouth, one that reminded him of bad fish and the copper-tang of blood, and it kept happening near his son.

He'd been distraught over the loss of his wife, the woman who had literally completed him, that he'd almost lost his son to the boy's own grief. He was just barely managing being a single father, and he couldn't take another loss.

If Isshin's reiatsu sense was returning, the handful of strings that had gone to Ichigo when Masaki had given birth must have snapped. Ichigo's hollow powers, latent and not supposed to activate until his son was stronger, had started growing.

Grand Fisher must've done something, or it was the result of that bastard's theft of quincy powers, or maybe a combination of both, that had unlocked them.

It made Isshin sick to his stomach to consider the possibility, however remote, that the hollow would try to take over his son, his brave little boy who was trying to look after his sisters, who was throwing himself into Karate and studying way harder than was needed at that age.

He needed more information, outside confirmation, but Ryuuken was barely dealing with his wife being in a coma- he'd sent his son to stay with his grandfather, and barely left her side at the hospital- and Isshin wasn't sure about introducing Ichigo to Urahara Kisuke, mostly because Urahara's habit of wanting to study what he found interesting, and Isshin would kill him if he tried to hurt Ichigo.

"Masaki, what do I do?" Isshin asked the portrait of his wife that he carried in his pocket. There was no response, other than the bad taste in his mouth growing again. With one last glance at his son's door, he went to the telephone.

* * *

Zangetsu was scowling at his miniature king, who was scowling right back. Naturally, the kid was far more inquisitive than his teenager self had been, and had gone poking around the house in his inner world.

And had discovered the quincy bastard locked in the attic, thankfully still unconcious. Ichigo wanted to move the bastard into the clinic, and Zangetsu wanted to leave him in the attic.

So they were now scowling at each other over the unconscious bastard, and Zangetsu was tempted to stand on said unconscious bastard. Or kick him, because it was his fault Ichigo was mad at him again.

"Who is he? Tell me the truth." Ichigo demanded, not dropping eye contact with him.

"Another weapon, different power than me, and all-around Bastard." Zangetsu responded, crossing his arms. "He totally deserves being locked up! He tried to do that to me!" And had succeeded in keeping him locked away, stealing his name in the process.

Zangetsu was never forgiving the bastard for that, he'd only worked with the other to protect Ichigo.

"You shouldn't do something bad just because he tried to do the same to you." Ichigo scolded, repeating a teacher's lesson.

"I don't care!" Zangetsu huffed, his powers of shinigami and hollow flaring, trying to intimidate his little king.

It didn't work, Ichigo just tried to drag the Quincy aspect to the attic opening. Zangetsu huffed again. He missed the days when he could poke holes in his King's defense and have the other rise to the fight.

"If I help you, can I lock him in the clinic?" Zangetsu finally asked, grinning when Ichigo bumped the Quincy's head on the ladder. Ichigo scowled at him. "C'mon Prince, how about some restraints then?"

"No. You might not like him, but he's a part of me like you, so I should care about him too." Ichigo retorted, not happy with Zan keeping someone, a part of him, locked away. Ichigo managed to get this unknown person's arms to dangle out the opening, before realizing that the guy would fall on his head if he did that. He heard Zan huff again and then Zan was picking the guy up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Zan?"

"You don't change, Prince." Zan had an odd tone in his voice, but he followed Ichigo to the clinic without any more arguments and put the other down a little more carefully than Ichigo was expecting.

"Why's he unconscious anyway?" Ichigo tossed one of the clinic's blankets over the stranger.

"Same reason your mom died Prince." Zan still had the odd tone, and had crossed his arms again. "If I wasn't here, you'd have died too. As it is, it's gonna be years before the bastard recovers."

"What's his name?"

"Dunno, he never said." He'd just stole his, and then Ichigo had declared them both Zangetsu without demanding his real name. "But like with my name, you have to earn the right to learn it."

"If he wakes up." Ichigo sighed, then looked at Zan. The zanpakuto looked upset from the way he held himself, and Ichigo had a feeling the reason was that Zan was upset by the attention Ichigo had given the unknown old guy. Like Karin getting upset about Yuzu getting something she hadn't. "Zan? You wanna spar?" Ichigo asked, and Zan perked up.

As the two left, they missed the twitch of the older man's hand. It immediately stilled, and would not twitch again for quite some time.

 **There, hope this was worth the wait, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	3. Reverse Kick

**Thanks to all the constructive feedback, I've made some adjustments to the future plot, and will probably go back to fix up the second chapter in a bit, I have some other things I need to work out first.**

 **I'm planning on these being short chapters, but while I have an end goal, I'm going to be wandering a bit to get there- this story started out as a selection of prompts that I was playing with for continuing 'Paper Tiger', they morphed into this instead.**

 **Note- my division lines are not working, as soon as possible I will fix that.**

Tatsuki watched Ichigo kick the practice dummy before class, it took her a minute to work up the courage to approach him.

"You're kicking too high, Ichigo." She corrected, and it hurt that all he did was adjust the height of his kicks, he didn't even acknowledge her with a 'Ok, thanks!' or even a nod.

It bothered Tatsuki, the way Ichigo was retreating since Mrs. Kurosaki has died. It had been worse of course and Ichigo had gotten better in school at least, but he didn't... he didn't hide behind her anymore, barely even spoke to her about anything other than karate practice.

She didn't know how to bridge the gap that was growing between them, and every effort Tatsuki made to close the gap was falling flat. Any further attempt at getting Ichigo to talk to her was interrupted by their Sensei entering and calling their class to order.

When class ended, Ichigo left, and if Tatsuki hadn't been watching out for him, she wouldn't have noticed him leaving... or the blond guy that followed after Ichigo.

That made her decision. Tatsuki charged down the street, passing the stranger who moved out of her way when she almost hit him.

"Ichigo, wait!" She grabbed his arm, startling him. At that point, she realized she didn't actually have a plan, and Ichigo was staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

"Did I forget something, Tatsuki?" He asked, and Tatsuki gave a short nod.

"You're supposed to walk me home today." They could call his dad from there, and the stranger couldn't come in her house. She squeezed Ichigo's arm in the pattern he used to use when an adult made comments about his hair. It meant 'get me out of here, now' and was one of three signals they had made up to deal with Ichigo's bullies.

To her relief, Ichigo straightened his shoulder and nodded. "Right, Sorry. Let's go." Ichigo took her hand and turned towards her house.

He didn't talk, so Tatsuki started telling him about the tournament coming up that she wanted to do, and how unfair it was that she had to do well in school for a week before her parents would agree to let her sign up. He listened, nodding and suggesting that maybe she should see about making her own practice dummies.

At several points during their walk, Tatsuki would glance back to see the odd blond man still following them.

She thought they'd be safe when they turned around a corner, only to yelp as they partially walked through a ghost.

She normally ignored them, her parents hadn't liked her talking about them, and she'd only ever mentioned that she could sometimes see them to Ichigo, who kept her secret.

That didn't mean it didn't startle her when she saw the transparent ghosts appear without warning, or when she accidentally walked into one.

She knew this one too, the grown woman had died a few weeks ago and had been lingering in this spot for an unknown reason- Tatsuki couldn't hear whatever she was saying every day.

"Sorry about that ma'am, we're trying to get home quickly, there's someone we don't know following us." Ichigo spoke to the ghost.

The ghost woman straightened, dark eyes flashing. She said something to Ichigo, who nodded, and then gripped Tatsuki's hand tighter and took off while the ghost gripped the lid of a nearby trash can. Tatsuki didn't see what happened, but she heard the stranger yell. Ichigo suddenly pulled her down an alley between buildings and they ended up behind her house, it took a bit for them to get inside and Tatsuki waited impatiently for her mother to go make some snacks before she turned to Ichigo.

"You can hear what ghosts say?" Tatsuki asked, surprised, she had known he could see them like she did, but not that he could speak to them. Ichigo gave a small nod. "What did she say? I can't hear her."

"She said, no one's hurting another child while she's around, she'd distract him." He fidgeted for a moment. "Tatsuki, if I tell you something, promise not to think I'm crazy?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course I won't!" Tatsuki huffed. He hadn't thought her crazy when she told him he could see ghosts too, she'd believe pretty much anything he told her.

"A bad ghost killed my mom. I didn't know it was bad, I thought it was a little girl in trouble- ghosts look solid to me, and I can talk to them..." Ichigo admitted. "But after mom died, I started... noticing people differently, like I know where some people are if they're in a crowd, or I can tell when certain people are behind me. It's weird, but I knew that guy was behind us, and he didn't feel right." Ichigo paused and Tatsuki knew he was holding something back.

"Ichigo, I believe you, you can tell me anything." She urged, and Ichigo suddenly seemed to be looking at something else. It lasted for a long moment before he nodded.

"When the bad ghost attacked us, I met someone inside my heart, he ... he said I'm going to be able to fight bad ghosts one day, he's been encouraging me to train, get stronger ..." Ichigo flinched a little, as if he thought she'd disbelieve him, or worse, laugh.

Tatsuki thought it was weird, but she saw ghosts, Ichigo could talk to them and get them to help so it made sense that maybe he could stop bad ghosts too, if his ability got stronger. "So, he's a spirit guide?"

The relief in Ichigo's face made her feel funny, but it vanished when he nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda it, he uses weird words to describe stuff though." Ichigo got the far away look again. "Zan says if I had something to use as a focus, I could use my spiritual energy to fight, he doesn't like that that stranger was following me, but it would only be enough to escape."

"A focus, would it be like those magical things in anime?" Tatsuki asked, glancing around her room.

"Less girly and sparkly, he says." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"How bout this?" Tatsuki picked up a keychain she had gotten when her dad had taken hr to a professional tournament. It was a good luck charm, a black chain with a manji at the end, with some white mark stamped in the center- it hadn't been a well made keychain, though it was pretty sturdy. She preferred the one it had come with, a simple white disk with karate in kanji stamped on it.

"Yeah, that would work... is it okay if I keep it?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"Of course! On one condition." Tatsuki drew up to her full height. "You promise to always be my friend and you you let me protect you when you need it."

"I don't want you to protect me ... I'd rather we fought together."

"Fine." Tatsuki was just thrilled he wasn't shutting her out anymore. "Promise?" She held out her pinky.

"Promise." Ichigo wrapped his pinky around hers, and it was sealed. Tatsuki handed over the keychain.

For a long moment, they both just stared at it, then Tatsuki looked at Ichigo. "Well?"

"Right." He took a deep breath, and concentrated. At first, nothing happened, then Ichigo frowned, and sparks of energy, colored red-black and blue-white, started covering the keychain.

"C'mon, you can do this, I know you can." Tatsuki urged him on, keeping her voice low so her mother didn't hear.

Ichigo gave a grunt, and the sparks sort of solidified into short blades extending the arms of the manji. Barely long enough to resemble a shuriken, but definitely enough to make someone or something think twice. The sparks suddenly dissipated and Ichigo slumped slightly. Tatsuki grabbed him to keep him from falling over, and did a double take at the keychain in his hand.

It still looked the same, but she could swear there was an odd shimmer to it ... and that the odd white splotch now resembled a skull, if she looked at it out of the corner of her eye.

Any attempt to talk about what happened was cut off by her mother returning with rice balls and some drinks.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, do you like that keychain? It was part of a set Tatsuki got at a professional tournament her father took her to." Her mother smiled at him.

Before his mother's death, Tatsuki remembered he'd blush whenever her mother smiled at him, shyly smiling while moving to put some distance between them as he gave quiet responses. Now Ichigo straightened up, there was no smile, just a polite expression as he nodded before responding.

"Yes, I like it, Tatsuki said I can keep it for luck." He looked at the rice balls and then back at her mother, "Thank you for the snacks, Arisawa-san, I didn't mean to drop by unannounced, but there was a stranger following us."

"A stranger? Are you sure?" Her mother's smile faded in concern.

"He was blond with a hat and he followed Ichigo until I got there and we came here and he still followed us." Tatsuki reported. "He left when a lady walked past us."

"I see, I'll make a few calls, we'll walk you home if your father can't come get you, don't worry." She got up, patting Ichigo on the head and kissing Tatsuki's hair.

They waited a moment, each eating a rice ball before looking at the keychain.

"So, did that work?" Tatsuki asked, curious.

"Zan says yes, but I'm gonna have to practice with it ... but not too often, or it might attract the wrong attention."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tatsuki tilted her head to see the white skull again.

"Bad ghosts, I think, he gets kinda quiet about that sort of stuff, says he'll tell me when I'm ready for it." Ichigo shrugged.

"Cool, well, I'll help you train, I doubt you can get better fighting inside your head all the time." Tatsuki decided, and the conversation turned to the day's class and their homework.

Inside Ichigo, Zangetsu was now having a panic attack. Hat and Clogs had noticed, worse, he'd sent Shinji, and that bastard was only slightly less manipulating than the shopkeeper and Aizen.

Shit-fucking-damn Shinji was here. The only good thing was that Tatsuki had been able to give Ichigo that keychain, which they could use to make it look like he was developing full bring abilities (which Ichigo always had access to, he'd just preferred his Shinigami and Hollow powers because he'd gotten them first and knew how to use them the best, not to mention the mess with Ginjo had kinda turned his king off using them) which might buy them time for Zangetsu to figure out what the fucking hell he should actually be doing.

Ichigo's powers were also incomplete, as much as Zangetsu despised the old man, the Quincy powers were great at balancing them out- but to get the bastard awake and aware again would require either A) fighting a lot of opponents, which even he knew was dumb because his king was way too young to do so without fucking dieing, or B) help from a Quincy, which there were three that were not complete assholes he could reach, but Ishida was too young too, he didn't know much about the geezer, and Ishida's dad was, well, technically Ichigo's uncle, but given Ichigo didn't know him was clearly not going to be easy to get to.

Zangetsu groaned. None of this was going the way he wanted, the zanpakuto was so frustrated he wanted to let loose on something, but doing so would risk him and his king and everyone his king had risked total oblivion to save.

Train his king to be ready was the only plan he even had, along with 'beat the shit out of the bastards that try to hurt his king'. It was perhaps the most simple plan, which meant he didn't have to care about things going wrong, as long as he helped his king keep his friends safe.

Once Zangetsu reached that conclusion, he relaxed. No need to over complicate the situation, Ichigo was getting stronger, and by the time things hit the fan, he'd be at least at the same level as a captain. Maybe more, since he was actively training this go round.

Maybe he should try teaching him kido as well? Zangetsu had seen Rukia and Renji use it often enough, and he had his king's memories of fighting, blurry thanks to the stupid Quincy binding him, but he might be able to teach Shakkuho... it was pretty close to a cero, but using that would have the fucking-damned Vizard on them.

Zangetsu shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself, Fullbring abilities first, Tatsuki would train Ichigo up in karate now that she was in the know- she could only see ghosts right now, but long enough time near his King's reiatsu would strengthen her own abilities, which would only help.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"Well congratulations, Shinji, you're now a suspected Pedophile." Urahara hung up the phone. "Maybe you should have introduced yourself at the clinic."

"If Aizen has an interest in the Kid, that would've been too obvious." Shinji Hirako removed his hat and was spinning it in one hand. "Kid's leaking hollow, but it's almost stable, and he did something when he and the girl were together."

"Before or after he sent that ghost after you?"

"After." Shinji sighed. "Maybe we should get Yoruichi to follow the Kid for now, I'm going to have to wait until the heat dies down."

"You should have done that in the first place, what's this about you following a kid like a pedophile?" Yoruichi sauntered into the room with Tessai right behind her. Shinji gave a glare at Tessai, who just set down the tea set.

"Isshin and Masaki's Kid is leaking hollow." Shinji reported. "Feels like he's an Academy student, on that note, we're talking about just barely tame reiatsu. Isshin isn't teaching him, so how the kid is learning is a mystery."

"Have we called Masaki's cousin?" Yoruichi asked, tail lashing.

"First call Isshin made, Ishida-san's wife just passed away, she survived longer than expected." Urahara sighed, "We can't ask a drowning man to help someone else."

"Well, I can definitely keep an eye on the kid for a bit, see what's up." Yoruichi offered, she was just as curious about the situation as they were. "Shinji should stick around though, maybe show up at the clinic as an old friend of Isshin's that was just trying to keep an eye out for his son but bungled it."

"So true, it wouldn't even be a lie!" Urahara grinned, not quite hiding it with a fan.

"Ha ha, funny." Shinji deadpanned, "I suggest Yoruichi become the Kurosaki house cat then."

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi gave a low growl, tail lashing. "I'm not a house cat!"

"Funny, I thought you Omnitsukido types liked going undercover, or are you too rusty?" Shinji smirked.

Urahara froze, realizing that there was a chance his best table was going to get damaged by the other two. "Now, I'm sure we can come up with something! Maybe Hiyori would like to take some classes? Or I'm sure Lisa could be a substitute teacher?" He was ignored.

 **Bringing in Tatsuki as a secret keeper for Ichigo and Zangetsu, also because I needed Ichigo to have something to use for his Fullbring, but couldn't come up with something that he could have taken from Masaki that would fit him (and I came up with something else) and well, I thought Tatsuki needed to be brought in.**

 **Finally, Thanks again for the constructive criticism, I'm going to be fixing up the second chapter and keep it in mind going forward.**

 **Divide lines aren't working, will be editing this chapter the instant they start.**


	4. Cats Paws

Zangetsu was not used to worrying so often. Sure, he cared for his King, but before going back in time, it was limited to 'Get strong enough for King to walk away from battling madmen with godhood delusions'. With fits of rage and wondering why his king had no survival instincts.

Now though, he felt himself worry more, especially about his now-prince's future, and that was a very odd thing. Especially once he realized he was doing it.

That was the Quincy bastards specialty, so what the fuck had gotten screwed up?

"Damn those assholes." He snarled.

"Zan, somethin' wrong?" Ichigo woke up.

"Nothing for you to worry about yet, go back to sleep." Zangetsu assured his prince, before closing his eyes.

That wasn't normal. Prince no longer needed to meditate to speak to him, or even hear him. He'd been too busy freaking out over Shinji to notice that Ichigo had been talking to him and Tatsuki at the same time.

And if Zangetsu concentrated just enough, he could briefly see the world around Ichigo.

He didn't know if this was normal- he'd spent so long locked up that he didn't know all of the same things his King had known, just brushes of thought and blurry memories. He knew his King's heart, more than he knew his mind.

Sounded fucking creepy to think like that, but that didn't change the fact that Ichigo was doing something he didn't know if he should be doing.

Tatsuki was a big help, already, Ichigo was starting to see fights differently, wasn't crying when he took a bad hit ...

(Because the one person who had been his comfort was gone)

Zangetsu clutched at his chest. "What the fuck-"

(But Zan was here and Tatsuki understood, he wouldn't have to fight alone)

Love, sorrow, and trust crashed into Zangetsu, leaving him flat on the ground.

That was new, but familiar ... Zangetsu sat up and looked around. Ichigo's school and Tatsuki's house had appeared in the inner world, and if Zangetsu focused on the distant horizon... there was the vague, extremely hazy image of a skyscraper.

Zangetsu stood up, there was more detail to the area now, distance had opened up and if he squinted, there was an impression of other buildings not yet brought into substance.

Ichigo did better when he had a reason to get stronger.

Zangetsu wanted to laugh and maybe cry. Somethings didn't change. Ichigo would only tap into his true potential if there was an actual threat. Oh, he'd train and certainly wouldn't be lazy about it, but the only thing that got past the mental block his King had on getting stronger was if there was an actual target.

Ichigo thought Shinji was a threat to him and Tatsuki.

That thought made Zangetsu cackle out loud with a mix of genuine humor and morbid amusement, with a bit of 'how is this my fucking existence' thrown in.

It wasn't ideal, but anything that got his prince up to being King was helpful in the long run.

Ichigo shifted in his sleep and Zangetsu quickly moved so he wasn't in a place where he'd broadcast too much and wake the kid.

Boundaries were needed, after all.

Down the hall, Isshin jerked up in bed as his son's reiatsu surged, stronger than before, then settling down.

"Masa-" Isshin reached for a woman that wasn't there before his mind caught up with him.

Ichigo was getting stronger faster than Kisuke had suggested in light of the strings snapping unexpectedly. If something wasn't done, Ichigo wouldn't be able to control his power at all.

Isshin buried his face in his hands, he'd wanted his children to have a normal human life for a little while longer, but if Ichigo didn't get training soon ... his own power could very well overwhelm him, and the hollow...

Isshin got up to go to the phone. He'd give up his powers again before he lost one of his kids to a hollow.

~~~~Later~~~~

Yorichi might kill her fellow exiles for this embarrassment. She was in a box, a collar around her neck that would hide her reiatsu so the target wouldn't get suspicious if he was capable of sensing reiatsu (for this alone, she'd scratch out Kisuke's eyes) and She had to listen to Isshin hum off-key.

Yes, men would suffer for this indignity.

"My beloved children, daddy's home!" Isshin bellowed as he entered the house. "I brought you a gift!" The box she was in jolted unexpectedly and she had to scramble to stay upright.

Shinji would be needed to help the kid, so it would be Isshin or Kisuke first. Hard to decide, technically, she liked the Shiba clan members for being so 'I do what I think is right, screw anyone that gets in my way', it was a nearly opposing dynamic to the Onmitsukido mantra of 'don't question orders' but with a matching loyalty-until-death.

Kisuke she had known the longest and he'd been one of her most loyal subordinates and an amazing friend.

She moved to scratch her neck in consideration and encountered the collar.

Kisuke would die first.

"What is it Daddy?" A little girl, fairly curious but not much spiritual presence... Yuzu. She was joined by a slightly stronger presence... Karin.

"Dad?" Ichigo... his reiatsu was barely restrained, but she had to correct Shinji, while the kid felt more like an upper level academy student, or a just graduated shinigami, he also reminded her of the vizard once Kisuke had used the Hogyoko to stabilize them. There was a second presence, though.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan! Good to see you!"

"Hi, Kurosaki-san. Ichigo is helping me with our reading assignments."

Tatsuki, the girl that had noticed Shinji and gotten her mother to report him. She might know something about Ichigo as well.

"Well, Daddy was talking to mommy's portrait last night, and we think you're ready for a pet." Isshin opened the box as Yoruichi gave a soft 'nya' and stared up at the kids, trying to look like a sweet house cat. "Her old owner can't watch over her anymore, and requested I find her a loving home, I thought she might like it here."

"Kitty!" Yuzu clapped her hands and held one out for Yoruichi to sniff. Yoruichi humored her and Karen, rubbing against their hands and giving them gentle nudges with her head.

"What's her name?" Karin asked.

"He called her Yoruichi, but we can change her name if we want." Isshin smiled at them. "What do you think, Ichigo?"

Yoruichi saw Tatsuki bump Ichigo and the boy blink before looking at her.

"I'm okay with keeping her, but was she an indoor or outdoor cat?" Ichigo asked, but didn't move much closer. "Mom said outdoor cats stay outside, indoor cats don't leave the house in case they get lost." He explained at Yuzu's questioning look.

"Both. We'll keep her inside for a week and then she'll know this is her home to come back to." Isshin explained.

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo nodded, then glance at Tatsuki. Tatsuki immediately moved forward to pet Yoruichi, before looking up at Isshin.

"I like the new kitty, but I need to finish our reading homework before mom comes to get me."

"Of course, kitty will be here for you to play with later, I should get dinner ready." Isshin straightened up. "What-?" The question died suddenly and Yoruichi looked to see pots on the stove, a step-stool and the dining table already set.

"Yuzu cooked." Ichigo informed him with a scowl, there was a warning in his voice that said he'd defend his little sister if Isshin scolded her.

Yoruichi heard Isshin's breath hitch, and she had a good idea why.

"Yuzu ... Masaki! Our Daughter is a gourmet chef!" Isshin bawled at the portrait of his wife that was on the wall.

Yoruichi saw Ichigo and Tatsuki leave Isshin to his dramatics as he hugged Yuzu too tight and Karin had to try and rescue her sister from his over the top reactions.

Isshin was an idiot, but he hadn't been a captain for strength alone. He was good at covering and deflecting so people didn't look too close.

Yoruichi followed the older children as Isshin swore to eat all of Yuzu's cooking.

Yuzu was too young to be cooking for the family, the fact she had done so indicated that she was trying to fill the hole she felt from her mother's death and that she had noticed that Isshin had been struggling with being a single parent. This family was still healing.

"So, why'd Zan react to the cat?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo, and Yoruichi's ears perked up, quickly stationing herself outside the room where they wouldn't notice her.

"He says something's weird about the cat." Ichigo responded with a scowl. "He doesn't think it's bad, though."

"Okay then." Tatsuki pulled out a book with a scowl of her own. "I hate reading."

"It's not that bad, Mom read me this book." Ichigo blinked, and Yoruichi felt his power surge a little... but not out of the negative energy she normally associated with hollows, but positive and gentle, like a security blanket of reiatsu. Ichigo muttered a soft 'thank you' before wiping his eyes and opening his own book.

This was a very interesting development.

She followed Isshin into his room as the man went to change clothes for dinner.

"He surged again." Isshin noted, sitting on his bed as Yoruichi jumped up to join him.

"Yeah." Yoruichi spoke, choosing to ignore the fact Isshin was wiping away tears. "But I think it's not just the hollow in him that's awake, I think his zanpakuto is there too."

Pure conjecture at this point, but Isshin needed this slim hope.

"What makes you say that?"

She wouldn't mention the conversation she heard, or that Tatsuki was aware of something they weren't- that needed more investigation. But she would tell him what she sensed.

"You're still relearning how to sense reiatsu Isshin, kid's got hollow, sure, but there's also definitely shinigami leaking there as well. I'm willing to bet a month of fancy tuna that those surges are the Zanpakuto stepping up to do the strings job."

"What does that mean for Ichigo?"

"That I'm going to have to observe some more. But if the kid's zanpakuto is awake without the kid having died, then we might have more trouble than if he'd been given substitute powers by a shinigami." Yoruichi saw Isshin cringe a little. "Has Engetsu come back yet?"

"... Not completely... I can feel him sleeping." Isshin pressed a hand to his chest.

Whatever Yoruichi was going to say was cut off by Yuzu's calling for her.

Isshin grabbed her and stood up, making Yoruichi give a low growl of annoyance. "Here she is! She tried to get a peep of your daddy changing! Such a naughty kitty!"

Yoruichi changed her mind, Isshin would die first.

 **There. Going to be a bit for the next one, Reality is not being kind right now. See y'all soon!**


	5. TMI

One hundred percent, Zangetsu was going to kill the lot of them before he killed Aizen. Damned Manipulative Bastards the lot of them, and why his King had allowed it was beyond him.

Worse, Isshin had been the one to bring Ichigo to this place. The oblivious moron of a father was acting as if there wasn't something wrong with him letting Tessai watch the twins while he and Ichigo helped 'the nice shopkeeper'. Only good news was that Ichigo picked up on Kon's existence.

Damnit, what did he do? How did he get Ichigo out of this?

He couldn't, it was that simple. Ichigo wasn't ready to take on two- well, technically one and a half, Isshin wasn't full power yet, and damnit he hadn't even thought about that part about the strings- captain class shinigami.

Isshin picked up his son to carry him down the ladder, ignoring the small frown Ichigo gave him- it seemed to be the default expression that Ichigo was set on nowadays, at least when his sisters weren't around.

It was sad that when they got to the training room, Ichigo wasn't amazed by it. Instead, Ichigo had immediately zeroed in on Shinji who had been sitting and waiting for them to come down.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, actually using Isshin for cover, and Isshin had to force himself to move.

"It's okay, we know about 'Zan'," Isshin explained, "we just want to see what you can do."

"... so Yoruichi was spying on me. He thought so." Ichigo scowled at that. "Why didn't you just ask?"

That felt like a kick to the gut. Isshin stared at his son in shock.

Unfortunately, it was a little too late, Shinji had summoned his mask and Ichigo jumped, his reiatsu exploding from his hold and Isshin felt his throat clog up. "Don't let them hit you!" He managed.

Zangetsu was furious, the two idiots were trying to get Ichigo to go full hollow and as much as he would love to do so, he wasn't interested in cooperating with whatever they thought was happening.

It was worth seeing Shinji's shock when, after a hit came too close to Isshin, the keychain transformed and threw energy shaped like shuriken ... it didn't do any actual damage, but still was amusing.

Ichigo's panic suddenly spiked, and Zangetsu looked to see why.

The twins are on the ladder, which was about to get hit by hat and clogs kido.

"Zan, look!"

It wasn't remotely close to a release command, but Zangetsu didn't hesitate. He lunged up, pulling the reiatsu into a form he could move in, grabbing Ichigo and using shunpo without a thought. "Grab Yuzu!"

It wasn't something that most thought about, but the more spiritual energy one had, the easier it was to interact with the spirits attached. Yuzu had the least spiritual of the family, and Zangetsu wasn't even sure if he could even hold her.

They landed and Ichigo wheezed suddenly, choking on air, and Zangetsu felt as if he had been stabbed. "Pull me back in!"

King had never learned to seal him away in the previous time line. Even now, Prince learning how to suppress his reiatsu was hit or miss.

Zangetsu didn't know what to do as Ichigo choked again, distressing both twins. "Fuck no, Goat-Face! Help him!" Zangetsu looked at Isshin in a panic. As screwed up as their relationship was/will be, Isshin wouldn't let his son die- right?

"What's wrong?" Isshin stepped closer, hands faintly glowing green as he knelt near his son.

"He can't reseal me! His control sucks!" Zangetsu gripped the chain holding him to Ichigo. "It was a partial command!" He adds, as if that will mean something.

Apparently it does.

"Ichigo, you need to pull the chain in, just like when you pull your reiatsu in, can you do that for me?" Isshin urges, hands glowing green and hovering over Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo blinks, and Zangetsu feels a tug on the chain connecting them. He can't help the cackle that escapes him as he follows it, back to Ichigo's center where he immediately starts pushing reiatsu to help heal the damage.

One piece of the playground is broken, the merry-go-round's rails are twisted, and it is now rested tilted on the ground. Zangetsu can't fix it, despite the use of his healing.

He doesn't know what it means, and it scares him.

"King, tell them to use the bankai dummy next time." He advises, and Ichigo passes on the message before passing out.

Ichigo appears near the ruined merry-go-round, and Zangetsu picks him up.

If he could, he'd hide his prince away and fight for him, keep him safe.

But that's not going to work, king didn't need him causing an imbalance in his power now, not if he wanted to fight Aizen and the rest without dying.

(But if there was a way, Zangetsu would hide Ichigo away in a heartbeat, he's too young for this shit.)

So he takes him to the house where Ichigo's room is, and curls up next to his prince on the bed to better make sure he's breathing and there, hoping he hadn't screwed up too badly.

 **Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the next day.**

 **I haven't given this story up, I just have my phone to work on stories until my computer works again.**


	6. One Thing

One Thing

Ichigo woke up to his room and Zan curled up next to him.

He didn't know Zan could remove his mask, but it's hanging on the corner of the bed.

Ichigo aches, but he forces himself up to check on Zan, who snaps awake ...

... and falls off the bed with a flurry of curses.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asks and Zan looks at him in frustration.

"Prince, you're the one that got hurt. Think about yourself first!"

"I'm fine, just achy, you were upset." It's weird to look at Zan without the mask. Zan is a lot easier to read without it.

"Whatever, you should wake up." Zan grabbed his mask and put it back on. Ichigo watches him, but falls back asleep.

When Ichigo wakes up again, it's to Zan staring out the window and growling. The weather is cloudy outside and Ichigo just wants to go back to sleep.

But Zan is upset, and Ichigo has a feeling he knows why ... because he's upset too, now that he's no longer achy and tired.

"Why didn't they just ask me questions? I thought that's what they would do after having the cat watch us."

"They're fuckin idiots prince. Shinigami have no common sense, especially that lot, only thinking in circles." Zan lets Ichigo hug him. He doesn't stop glaring out the window, though. "So busy looking ten steps ahead, the bastards don't even notice the threat right next to them. It'll get them killed."

Ichigo stares, for all their fury at the attack and the danger the twins had been in, Zan sounded sad. Ichigo hugged him tighter.

"I'm gonna yell at Dad when I get up, anything I should add?"

"Just that he's an idiot."

When Ichigo wakes for real, it's night and he's in his bed at home. With a soft huff, he gets up and heads downstairs.

His dad is at the table, and Isshin is staring at a mug in his hands.

"Zan says you're an idiot." Ichigo informs him, startling him. "I agree, Karin and Yuzu almost got hurt dad, you should have just asked me!" Ichigo glared up at his dad, who looked contrite.

"I should have, you're right. I'm no good at this." Isshin hesitated a second before standing.

Ichigo is not prepared for his father to bow to him, or the apology that follows.

"Forgive me, I put our family in danger because I didn't know what to do."

"Dad ... Don't do it again. Just ... ask me next time." Ichigo hesitates, before lunging at his dad. Once Isshin has overbalanced and ended up on the floor, Ichigo grabs him in a hug, burying his face into his dad's chest. "I was scared, Yuzu and Karin were falling."

"Me too, Tessai will take a few days to recover, but when you're up to it, we'll go back and ask your zanpakuto questions, no fighting, I promise."

"Zan's still grumpy, he wants to punch Urahara-san." Ichigo informed him, then moved his head to scowl up at him, before hugging him tighter. "When I get big enough to be able to use Zan, I'm gonna actually beat you up."

Isshin chuckled. "You'll have to learn basic control before you can even get that far, Ichigo."

"You'll teach me? Zan doesn't like to admit he doesn't know something."

"Yes. Starting tomorrow." Isshin assured him. "Is there anything you or Zan want to tell me that you don't want to tell them?"

"... there's an old man still asleep. Zan said he was injured by the monster who took out mom, and he won't wake up. Zan tried to lock him in the attic cause he doesn't like the old man."

Isshin stared, and tried to put the pieces together.

"I see... I'll have to consult someone else, before I can tell you, but it's probably best to let him recover naturally."

"Ok." Ichigo pulled away. Then paused. "Can Yoruichi really talk? Zan's positive she was spying on me."

Isshin almost forgets to breathe. Because there's no way- "What makes you think she's not just a normal kitty?"

"She doesn't feel right." Was Ichigo's response.

"Yes, she can. Don't tell your sisters."

"M'kay." Ichigo mumbled. Drifting off despite himself.

 **So, this chapter got split into two due to flow, after the next chapter, there's a time skip.**


	7. Hollow Future

Hollow Future

Kisuke's raised eyebrows might become a permanent feature. Ichigo should not know about the bankai dummies. Isshin wasn't aware of them, and Yoruichi wouldn't speak as a cat.

Not to mention the way the hollow had manifested, a broken mask covering his right eye, a chain linking one arm to Ichigo's and looking like a pale copy of a teenaged version of the child.

He had ignored them, used shunpo in a way Urahara had only seen Yoruichi do, all to save the twins.

The panic when Ichigo had been unable to breathe had been genuine, as far as Kisuke could tell. And the fact he'd yelled for Isshin was definitely Ichigo's desire for his remaining parent to help.

Which, quite frankly, did not mesh with what he knew about the hollow that poisoned Masaki, or the hollowfication of Shinji and the others.

"Well?" Shinji broke the silence.

"He'll live, he just used to much power and couldn't control it." Isshin sighed as the twins cuddled close to their big brother. "I'll start him on exercises, what he's been doing is basically pulling it in, it's not actually controlling it." It's a good try, though, for not knowing how to manipulate reiatsu correctly.

"... I think we'll take that zanpakuto up on using the dummy."

"It's hollowfied." Shinji objected.

"It also ignored us and rescued the twins. It called for help for Kurosaki-kun. I want answers."

"So do I." Isshin was years out of practice, but the glare he sent to Tessai who was looking down from opening, was a good reminder that the man had been a captain once. "We'll be back when Ichigo's up to it. I'm taking my kids home now. After I have a chat with Tessai."

"Of course!"

Kisuke will have the night to come up with Theories as well as make up the dummy.

It's a risk doing it this way, but the next day Kisuke doesn't even get a chance to explain as Ichigo tosses the cord to Isshin and stabs the dummy with the keychain. It quickly forms the same figure as before.

"Fuck, that's weird." The figure flexes his fingers. "You okay, prince?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo smiled.

"Great." The creature turned its gaze on Kisuke.

The shunpo is exactly like Yoruichi's, and Kisuke doesn't have time to dodge before it plants an elbow in his face.

"You fucking bastard! You screwed up!" It snarls, "'Time travel Ichigo! Best way to beat Fucking Aizen and the Damned Vandenreich Ichigo! The risks are pretty steep even with the royal guard!' King didn't even make it back, you-"

Kisuke felt lightheaded as the zanpakuto shook him. It was hard to tell if it was the hit accompanied by shaking, or the words that were being said that a child and therefore his zanpakuto spirit shouldn't know.

"Zan! He can't answer if you're shaking him!" Ichigo tugged at the spirit's hands, standing on the table in order to reach.

"He messed up!" The zanpakuto stopped shaking him, looking at the child as if he was the mature one. "I want him punished!"

Shinji, the traitor, was laughing now. Kisuke wondered what sort of picture the three of them made.

"How about you tell us what he messed up, then we'll figure out a suitable punishment." Yoruichi entered, straightening her clothes.

"... tch, got bored of being a house pet?" The zanpakuto, 'Zan' as Ichigo called him snorted. "Fine, fifteen years or so in the future, the damn vandenreich Quincy invade and destroy the soul king. Soul Society has the bright idea of releasing Aizen, and we ended up fighting for the balance of the worlds cause the damn royal guard got themselves killed. Fucking Hat and clogs here," Zan shook Urahara again, despite Ichigo trying to pry his hands off, "had the brilliant idea of time travel 'cause the worlds were a fucking mess, and shoved king- Ichigo- back in time. Only just me made it, and we're too far back!"

"And your proof?" Yoruichi asked.

"King knew the damn fancy omnitsukido passwords you used, all I got is a name, Yushiro Sakimune Shihouin."

Yoruichi froze. Expression becoming fixed.

"Not like I care," The zanpakuto continued, glaring at Shinji, "but if King's friends get pulled into the crossfire he'll have to clean up your messes again, since even gramps got killed, and King was the best powerhouse you had."

"..." for a moment, Kisuke can't even breathe. "The Soutaicho died?" It's almost impossible to conceive. Even Shinji and Isshin are serious now. As furious as they all are with the leader of the gotei thirteen, the idea of the man not existing is like getting dunked in an ice bath. "The Quincy were wiped out, their leader-"

"Is getting stronger by the day, and you know it. Not yet, but we've got nine years give or take before he makes a move. Aizen should be your concern." 'Zan' growled, finally letting Ichigo pull his hands away. "Got a few years, though."

"And how do you know that? What if coming back in time changed his interest?" Yoruichi asked.

The zanpakuto looked at her. "It's Aizen." He said, as if she was being dense.

"Yes and he's not to be underestimated, I'm sure you know." Shinji stiffened as that caused the zanpakuto to laugh in a hysterical cackle.

"Shinji ... It's just Aizen." The zanpakuto laughed again, and Ichigo tugged him down to be closer. "They're just the same Prince, running in fuckin' circles the instant he's mentioned."

"Zan ... you shouldn't insult them." Ichigo sighed.

"... Prince, you should not be defending them, or even liking them." Zan grumbled, before suddenly refocusing on Shinji. "By the way, Shinji, do you know if it's normal to talk to your zanpakuto without meditatin'?"

"... It's rare, but not impossible." Shinji replied, one eyebrow raised. "You and Ichigo can do that?"

"Yeah, it's handy, but ..." Zan paused, looking down at Ichigo. "There's somethings he should hear from others, not me. Things are leaking, future wasn't that pleasant... he's a little too young for that."

Ichigo just tilted his head a little, still frowning, "I'll check on Karin and Yuzu, anything else?"

"Actually, yeah, that thing you felt before? Go get it, it's an ally we'll want later."

Ichigo nodded and walked out.

"There's no one else here."

"Eh, you could say that. You got an illegal gikon hiding with the rest. Not that you're a stranger to that whole bit." Zan sighed. "The one time King actually needed you, you screwed it up. You owe him, Urahara Kisuke, everyone else here made it up for using him, you haven't."

"You think you can take on the world?" Yoruichi asked amused.

"Who cares about the world? I just got to get prince strong enough to make sure you bastards don't manipulate him again, he might've forgiven you all those times you withheld information or dumped him into situations without giving him more valuable info like where the entrance to the damn sewers of the gotei 13 so he could actually use fucking stealth instead of a cannonball, but I won't!" Zan hissed at her. "He cared about you idiots, there was a damn tsunami when Hiyori died, and that shorty kept picking fights with him."

"Hiyori died?" Shinji asked sharply.

"Chopped in half by Aizen. Shorty never learned to pick her battles. We only found pieces of Love and Rose ... you all died." Zan looked away. "I can't- I need him, let me go."

Isshin dropped the cord despite Shinji yelling for him to not.

"Isshin, what the hell?"

"We can ask more later, he's not going anywhere, and I've got my answer." Isshin informed them. "I don't want Ichigo having nightmares of a war."

There's plenty of time to get answers, and once Isshin got past the hollow-like exterior, that hollowfied zanpakuto was a scared kid; furious at the ones he blamed, and desperate to keep it together.

"Time to go? What did you say to Zan to make him upset?" Ichigo pokes his head in, frowning at them.

Isshin smiles. "Don't worry, we'll make it up to him, you found what you were looking for?"

"Zan says he'd make a good substitute for you if you need it." Ichigo held a single gikon. "We'll have to get it a temporary body to make a deal, though."

"Alright, does Zan have an idea?"

"Stuffed animal should work, he says." Ichigo frowns up at Yoruichi. "Can you stop wearing that collar? You feel weird with it, even Tatsuki noticed, and she's not like me."

"No problem, that thing's itchy." Yoruichi smiled, a hand stroking Ichigo's hair. "You knew from the beginning I wasn't what I seemed, I take it?"

"... Zan slipped up when he saw you. You were hurt and transformed to get away. I don't think you made it." Ichigo informed her, and Yoruichi gave him a wry smile. "What do you want for dinner?"

Yoruichi perked up. "Ooh, I want tuna!"

"Okay, we have that."

She picked up Ichigo in a bear hug. "I'm keeping you, kid."

"Le'go!" Ichigo squirmed. "Dad! Help!"

Kisuke watched in amusement as Yoruichi walked out with Isshin and Ichigo.

"So, time travel." Shinji spoke up after they left. "A lot of people died, and our best bet is a traumatized zanpakuto that laughs at us."

"I'm going to get some tea." Kisuke decided. "According to the zanpakuto, we have time."

"I certainly hope so." Shinji scowled. "'Just Aizen', what the hell did he mean?"

(It would be a few years before Shinji got his answer.

By then, Shinji didn't even care.)


End file.
